


Love Gotti

by Gay_MetalHead0



Category: Mob Wives (TV), growing up gotti
Genre: F/F, Italian Mafia, LGBT, Lesbian Character, gotti - Freeform, growing up gotti - Freeform, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_MetalHead0/pseuds/Gay_MetalHead0
Summary: The daughter of the notorious mob boss John Gotti, Victoria Gotti, has found love with a low-income immigrant to New York, but the immigrant's past catches up to them it causes a problem for both them and Victoria's family.
Relationships: victoria Gotti/Original Character





	Love Gotti

"Teresa? Where the hell are you taking us?" I looked around the car window. Teresa Guidice and I have been friends for a couple of years now and since she was in town from New Jersey she wanted to treat me out for lunch while she was here in New York. I met Teresa while we competing on Celebrity Apprentice a couple of years ago and I was sent home the first episode."Victoria Hunny calm down. We're almost there. I wanted to take you somewhere special since you've been so busy workin' on your new book. Like can Victoria Gotti herself take a break huh?" Teresa was excited about our meeting. It only happened ever so often. "Sure. I take breaks. Come now." I ran through my hair feeling as if there were no knots. "Well Vicky, we defiantly need you to get out more." I shook my head rolling my eyes at her.   
When we finally arrived it felt like forever. It was a busy small Italian restaurant on Jackson Heights Ave. The dim lights gave the room an orange glow. Brown bricks captured the eye inside seemed rustic. It was vintage but more modern for the younger generation's attention. "Where'd you find this joint T?" I removed my fur coat; revealing my long-sleeved black turtle neck, matched with my short black and white plaid skirt. "My daughter told me about it. Ooo, Victoria! I love your knee-high boots! Where did you get them?" Teresa took her coat off as well wearing a silver sparkly dress. I sat down placing the napkin on my lap. "Oh god Teresa, I can't remember where. Be thankful I actually found them, haha." The waiter showed up ready to take our drink orders.   
"Let's try that new bubbly rosé wine." Teresa opened the menu skimming through the drinks. "You rightfully know I can't handle my liquor." I looked down on the menu seeing what was there to offer. "Jesus Vicky live a little will you." Two glasses appeared before us half full of sparkling pink wine. I'm gonna be tipsy before we leave. I can never hold my liquor, not even a small drink. The waiter came back awaiting our orders. "Okay so I'll have the giardiniera, and she'll have manicotti." Teresa always knows what I can have. Teresa sat there staring at me like I was a Greek painting. "What? What's wrong? I gotta bug or something?" I looked down seeing if I had anything on me or my hair. "No sweetie, I'm just thinkin' maybe a little change in your life can be a little vacation." She popped the cork off the new bottle pouring herself a second glass. "Ha, a vacation. Really? I'm perfectly content, Teresa. I have my family, my sons and my lovely grandson. What else do I need?" I took a little sip and already felt Iightheaded. "Fine. Go on a date than Victoria." I turned my head around behind me from left to right. Me? Dating? She must be talking to some other woman. "Whatcha lookin' behind for huh? I'm talking to you." Our food arrived in a short time. Quicker than we expected. "Teresa, come now. I can't get back out there. Especially now. Online dating is terrifying. Most of the men we know are either smucks or wise guys. Men online want one thing for free that they can pay for on a site. Plus most of the men I've met never wanted me for me. They wanted to sleep with my last name. To tell their buddies they slept with a Gotti. No, it's too crazy." Teresa looked at me again. "Oh, so you have been thinking about it?" She laughed using the spoon and fork to eat. "Of course I have. It's not like I haven't thought about it. It's just hard. I don't want a run-of-the-mill sanitation worker but I don't another criminal. That's expensive when I gotta bail em' out or get lawyers involved. Plus my heart can't take that. Not again." I looked down at my meal making sure the sauce didn't go everywhere. "Would you date a woman?" Her sly grin appeared in the corner of my eye. "Maybe sure...I'd try it. Wait! Why?!?" I never really thought why I just said that it just came out like second nature. Teresa laughed drinking her glass fully. "Because love; there's a 'bus boy' who's wipin' down the table behind you and I just realized she's wearing a bra and she's been staring at you specifically for 10 minutes now." She laughed again. I went to turn my head until Teresa grabbed my arm. "Don't be so noticeable Vicky, Jesus." I briskly turned to make it seem non-noticeable. "Do you think she saw that?!?" I felt my cheeks heated over the thought. Why am I acting like this? This isn't me. I slightly turned this time seeing this girl. She was wide-shouldered, very masculine. With subtle soft tones in her skin. I can tell why Teresa mistook her for a man. She looked athletic; well not entirely. She still had this girly touch you know? Like I won't say she's ripped but if she flexed you'd see a muscle here and there. She appeared in a black button-up dress shirt rolled up at the elbows and a gold chain with her dark naturally brown slick back with some sort of gel. Wearing small black vintage-style glasses. Her necklaces look legit, but her gold watch is turning her wrist green. It's quite cute honestly. At least she's trying. And tatted. Oh lord was she covered in tattoos. To her collar bones to god know where else. Her arms were covered in all sorts of art. I'd love to see where else it goes. It was fascinating. She stood before us like she was a walking piece of art. I had to stop myself for a brief moment due to me thinking I was staring too hard. I turned my head back knowing I must've looked like a complete fool. Teresa was smiling at me ear to ear. "Oh, you look like you just got hit with a ton of bricks Hunny." Teresa laughed again snagging the bill before I can. "Oh shit. You're right. Man, she's hot T." I rubbed my cheek feeling frustrated over this tiny crush over this estranged girl. I whipped out my phone texting my ride as Teresa was paying. "Uhm..C-can I um..take your plates from the table?" It. Was. Her. This little classical beauty was shining her pearly whites directly at me. Her eyes were a bright sea blue sparkling bright at me. "Yeah sure. Thank you, sweetie." I softly bit the side of my lip trying not to get her attention. "Oh ok, thank you." She grinned reached down whisking the plates away from me. She was so quick I didn't realize she was gone. 'Oh shit!' Why didn't I think of talking to her more! Shit! Shit! Shit! I got up putting on my coat. Until I stopped in my tracks hearing something metallic hit the floor. It was a gold piece. Wasn't real gold. Platted actually. It was a backing off a watch. It's her cheap ass watch piece. "Don't you just look outta sorts Vicky?" Teresa almost pissed her pants laughing, letting wrinkles come over her face. "Yah knows T, you'll ruin your botox laughing this hard." I drank back the rest of the alcohol in my glass mustering up the courage I had left this afternoon. "You don't really think that'll happen will it??" Teresa stopped ripping her purse out to find a mirror looking at her forehead. "Do you ever listen to the doctors when they administer it? That's what they say." I laughed grabbing all my things getting rid of my excuses not to see her. "Whatcha doing? Where ya runnin' off to?" She caught up with me getting her coat as well. "Ima see her. She forgot something at our table." I was basically running to the desk. "Excuse me? Do you know where your bus girl would be at this moment?" I never shook in my shoes this hard before. The young boy was very uninterested in my question but he looked over huffing and buffing. "She's probably on her break or something. She'd be outside." He lifted his newspaper over his head. "Oh thank you." I frantically ran out the door looking for the alleyway. My ride hasn't even shown up yet. It didn't really matter to me. I needed to see her. I walked through huge crowds which freaked me out worse. I think ignored some people through my mission. Some fans asking for 'Ms. Gotti's signature' that'll probably end up on eBay in a year. New York is a messy city but damn this alley was a mess. I think the rats would be appalled, but in this heap of garbage sat on a yellow plastic freight cart is the cutie making my heart melt smoking a cigarette, reading a book. Urghh..even sexier. A tatted masculine girl reading. Fuck I'm in trouble. "Hi um...did you drop this?" I reached out with the cheap piece of metal. Her bright eyes darted up focusing on me. She shot up like a bullet almost dropping her book before she swiftly caught it. "Oh no! Yes..that is mine. I'm very very sorry Ms. Gotti." She shuffled her feet becoming rather close. Her watch wasn't on her wrist, I laughed seeing her green wrist shadow. "My watch broke off I didn't know it broke when I was at your table." She reached out picking the piece out from my hand. Her fingers were incredibly soft, damn. "How did you know who I am? And who are you?" I raised my eyebrow. She froze. Her muscles she had tensed up. Holy shit hot. Stop it!   
"Umm well, Ms. Gotti I grew up watching your show. Plus I read your books too." Her voice fluctuated. It was feminine when she was excited but deep when she settled. I raised an eyebrow not knowing her name yet. "Well, I'm really flattered a very cute girl like yourself likes my work." I wanted to laugh but it felt strange doing that. "Awe thank you very much." She finished off her cigarette throwing it to the ground extinguishing it. Her black button-up was hanging on the door. She was wearing a white wife-beater tank top. "You're welcome, Oh my god I love that mother mary necklace. It's absolutely gorgeous." I touched her one necklace around her neck seeing three sat perfectly on her chest. One classic gold chain. This one and a pure gold one with a cross. "Oh thank you, my father got it for me." Her hand met mine looking at her necklace like it was new to her. God.   
"Madison! Get your ass back to work!" A heavy bald man smoking a cigar wearing a knock-off juicy tracksuit yelled through the kitchen. "I'm so sorry. I got to be getting back to work now. It was amazing talking with you. Ms. Gotti." Mad shot around picking up a grocery page full of her personal belongings throwing her shirt back on. "Oh, your name's Madison?" She turned around showing her reddened cheeks. "Legally yes but I like Maddy or Mad better." She smiled. "Well okay, Mad. Call me Victoria then." I felt my eye close giving a little wink. She stood on the first step of the kitchen adjusting her pants. "Okay, Victoria." Her grin was massive heading back into the loud robust environment.   
'Shit. That went somewhat well.' I thought returning to the front of the restaurant. Teresa and I came in the same car but we had to leave in separate cars due to her and I have a busy schedule all over New York. She's going to the Bronx to do a celebrity endorsement and I have to go back to Long Island to my son Carmine's car shop and help look at the book keepings. My ride arrived but all I was thinking of was Mad. Who is she? Where does she stay? Is she single? All of these thoughts raced throughout my mind. As if I couldn't stop this estrange train of thought. My god. I'm in deep.   
"Mom? Mom hello? Anyone home?" Carmine, my oldest son was at my opened car door standing there waiting for me to get out. "Oh shit, I'm sorry hun." I came back to reality stepping out of the car. "What's wrong with you? I was waiting for almost 5 minutes for you to get out. You all good?" My son followed behind me to his shop. "No, I'm fine Carmine. I'm just a little flustered that's it." I waved him off. "Uh-huh, bullshit. I've never seen you like this. What's going on?" I certainly didn't want my sons to know. "Hey! Watch your fuckin' mouth with me." I slapped her arm that was the size of my whole body. All my sons worked out and became gladiators I swear. We both walked into the front desk seeing Frankie on the phones. "Aye Frankie where's Mary-Anne? Why are you runnin' the phones?" Carmine was behind the desk hitting my other son, his young brother Frank over the head. "Mary-Anne left. One of her kids got sick. What was I supposed to do huh?" He got up giving me a somewhat awkward side huge in such tight quarters. "Awe my son, the soft-hearted." I switched with him sitting in the reclining chair. "Carmine? Is this all you want me to do is look over the books? I can do way much more if you want me to." I saw before me four books full of old receipts and print out of bills. Oh, Jesus Christ; I'm gonna be here for a while. "Nah ma, you're doing plenty. Thank you. Love ya." Carmine placed his hand on my shoulder heading into the body shop working on a couple of trucks. "Love you too." I huffed resting my chin on my hand. As I predicted, I was here late. I kept looking up at the clock on the wall. 6, 7, 8, midnight. It was almost 1 am by the time I finished. My back was killing me, so were my eyes from the strain. I forgot my glasses and have to suffer. My legs were asleep. "Oh, Jesus. Here we go." I got up catching myself on the other table beside me. "Well, that went well. Somewhat." All of my son's bookings and statements were in check. Except for a couple that was never paid but my son usually makes deals with his customers. By the time I got out of the shop and locked up, it was 1:30. My ride wasn't going to come down at this late hour, I had two options. Take the subway which I deeply loathed or, take a cab. I'm from New York; we're taught to flag down a cab before our ABCs. The bad thing is I'd have to walk a couple of blocks just to get the attention of a cab. Screw it, I have to walk downtown to the subway.   
I wasn't always in this lavish lifestyle as well. I worked for everything I own. Everyone thinks all of my wealth came from my father. People didn't know when my father was arrested most of the money the FBI found. My mother was able to hide some of it so she can have a backup, but no one has seen that money. I lived in New York all my life. I lived in Brooklyn when my family was first starting when dad was being made in his own little 'life' we moved to Ozone Park, and miraculously we moved again into a bigger house in Howard Beach. That's where my mom lives now. In the same house, my father lived in before he went to prison. So going on the subway made me loath it. Not because of the filth or the sketchy-ness idea of it. It's because it reminds me of when we were back in Brooklyn below the poverty line. My parents fought and the house was always in a very tenacious state. The feeling of getting on a subway makes me relive that part of my childhood. We never really got to go on the subway that much because everything we needed was basically at our reach. When we lived in Brooklyn as to Ozone Park everything we needed to access was at arms reach. Though we weren't living a luxurious or some people will say glamorous lifestyle we sort've live now, we were all happy with what we had. All I ever wished was that dad was around more not doing business with his 'other' family. The life. Which was what the families in this business called it because we didn't see our fathers as mobsters. I especially didn't and still don't like calling it the mob. Law enforcement likes to make seem scarier calling it Organized Crime. Which in retrospect it was; though the families whose fathers, grandfathers and sons were involved were fearful of the outcome of their loved ones. It was also seen as a means of income. As I said my family was poor when my dad first started as one of Dellacroce's men. Then he died and Paul Castellano took over and my dad became a made man. It meant bigger things for him but it also made that target on his back bigger.   
I waited for the subway to arrive. There were a lot of people for being the time it was. Night shift possibly, or mischief. Probably the second one, that's how it usually is around here. I looked around at the fellow passengers who'd be joining me this evening. Young men in packs, possibly off to or leaving from a club. Dressed rather sharp. Looking for girls no doubt. To my left stood a four-foot elderly Asian woman, pushing a metal cart withholding her groceries. I could tell she was older than me, or so I hope. Her face was withered with wrinkles showing how life treated her. Laugh and smile lines. She gave me a slight smile as I ended my stare as the bus got here. I tried to find a seat but only to be touching elbows with everyone single one here. I swore I lost a ring in the crowds. Guessing so. I finally pushed and shoved my way to a corner near the exit. "Thank god." I sighed being able to finally breathe. I went to move over as I pushed over crowds ontop of crowds. Until I realized I elbowed someone rather harshly. "Holy shit I'm so sorry." I turned my head. The person didn't answer back. Their back was facing me. They didn't hear me due to the bulky headphones covering their entire ear. Some people shuffled along and my spot was stolen but I got a spot beside this person. The one rule that has always been ingrained into my mind about the subway is the most important. Hold onto something. Frequent stops and taking off is very quick; but do I listen? No. Almost knocking the people behind over like pins and I'm the ball. I through my hand over to reach for the rail when it stops and my hand hooks onto the railing but also hooks onto the same person I bumped into. Now I finally got their attention. "What the hell is the matter with you-..." She turned.   
Oh my god. It's actually her. The same girl I was drooling over at lunch. What was her name again? Oh right! It's Mad. She's different now. "Oh my god, Victoria! I am so so sorry. I had no idea it was you." She ripped off her headphones becoming beat red. "Haha, sweetie it's perfectly fine. It was my mistake. I know better to grab onto something." I looked down at her wrecked sneakers. They're grey I think. They're so dirty I can't really tell, with grey scotch tape cuffing the entire middle of each shoe. She was wearing black sweatpants and a ripped old trench coat underlying a grey hoodie. Her short hair was covered by a white beanie. "Can I ask you a question Victoria?" We both were touching toes at this point staring at each other. "What sweetie?" I noticed her face shining with body glitter. Like bright pinks and purples. She'd turn her head, it'd turn blue almost. "Why would someone like you be on a crummy subway? Don't you have a car or something?" She grinned being a soft pink. "Well Hunny, I worked for my son's shop after lunch and I just finished half an hour ago. And I didn't drive myself. So here I am. What did you mean something like me Mad?" I was confused at her statement but I knew it wasn't to cause harm. "Oh...sorry, all I meant was you're a celebrity that's all." Her tone of voice was very nervous. I felt bad for laughing. "I'm not that famous darling." I think she and I were the same height. Possibly, maybe. My hair has some sort of height I suppose. Maybe an inch or two taller. She laughed looking at the floor. "Uh-huh, that's what all celebs say, Vic." She looked at me in the corner of her eye. How cute, she gave me a nickname already. "Well, I guess so haha. I don't know what else to tell you Mad. I don't particularly like calling myself a celebrity." Our shoulders touched. My arm was a tad smaller than her, but she isn't big. She's very muscular and I'm considered a twig. I didn't realize I was cold until I felt the warmth radiating from her. "Oh okay haha, I'm sorry. I always ask too many questions." The lights flickered again. Mad was looking up at the ceiling. I froze feeling Mad's heart pulsating, making her body bump. "Oh, Mad it's okay. You're curious. I like that." The train stopped at Hells Kitchen. "I hope you're as curious I am Victoria." Mad let go of the railing seeing the cart door open. "I have to go to my next shift. I hope I get to see you again in better circumstances. Bye, bye." Her warmth left me as she made her way out the door carrying a hefty backpack. "Mad! Wait!" I ran to the door but I was too slow, the door flung shut. I watched Mad pull out a cigarette walking up the cement stairs. Dammit!!


End file.
